Before I let you go
by Inferno91
Summary: Kai and HIlary are in a relationship and they fought... but before anything... kai must tell hilary something... one shot song fic


Eternal-Eclipse: WOOHOO!! Time for another fic! Yeah, I know my fics are all crappy... but, hell, who cares? So I guess this will be yet ANOTHER KaiHilary one-shot songfic. don't blame me if it sucks so much... --; um... lemme see... this will be about... Kai... and Hilary... D'OH! So... the song I'm gonna use is... BEFORE I LET YOU GO... it's a local song so most probably only my Filipino folks know it... but, don't stop reading just because you don't know the song, it's nice! (It's by Freestyle... to Filipino people... do you know this band?!) So, Kai and Hilary are in this relationship and they break up... but before Kai let's Hilary go... he must tell her something...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade... until I discover that... I do... but that's VERY impossible... so... just the plot... --

"That is it Kai! We are through!" Hilary screamed.

"Fine! Have it your way!" The crimson-eyed blader snapped back.

"Once a jerk, always a jerk!"

"I never really did love you!"

At these words, tears welled up in Hilary's eyes. She forced them back, but they flowed freely. She slapped Kai real hard and ran out the door. 'Did I really mean that?' Kai thought, and knew he really didn't.

'Hell, I can live without her, I've lived without love years ago!' He thought...

It wasn't as easy as he thought.

_I can still remember yesterday, we were so in love in a special way. Knowing that you loved me made me fell oh so right..._

Kai walked down the road late that afternoon, everything in his mind was Hilary, her face, her voice, her smile... Kai shook his head, no more! Everything they've been through is no more that a memory now! But having someone love you did feel nice...

_And now I feel lost don't know what to do, each and everyday I think of you. Holding back the tears I try with all my mind. Because you've gone and left me standing all alone, and I know I have to face tomorrow on my own... _

Now, that they were broken up, Kai no longer felt warm and protected, he felt lost and lonely... He knew crying was a way to get it off his shoulders but that would be quite pointless. And now that they are no more lovers (?), He has to face everyday all alone again.

_And baby before I let you go, I want to say I love you..._

That was one thing he regretted to say... that he never really did love her... for in fact he did, with all his heart and soul... he gave her unconditional love and now... he said he never loved her... foolish...

_I hope that you're listening coz it's true. You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do..._

But, even if she heard him... Kai doubted she'll believe... (A/n: Honestly... I dunno why they fought either... I just made them so I could use this song... ) Their happy memories, as mush as tried, will never fade from his heart and mind... he knows he can't give anyone as much love and passion as he had given to Hilary and never receive as much in return.

_So before I let you go, I want to say... I love you..._

Kai sighed heavily... it was kinda useless if he told her that eh loves her... she probably won't believe... was it worth the risk? Kai thought so and walked over to Hilary's place, hoping she was there.

_I wish it could be just like before, I know I could've given you so much more. Even though you know I'd given you all my love..._

Yes, Kai didn't shower Hilary with material gifts, but showered her with love and care. And Hilary didn't use Kai as a means of popularity, but because she really did love him... _Did_...

_I miss your smile, I miss your kiss, each and everyday I reminisce. Coz baby it's true that I'm always dreaming of you..._

Kai's thought would look a lot like this: Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary Hilary... Kai shook his head vigorously. Kai decided that he would just tell Hilary even though everything might turn out bad...

_Because you've gone and left me standing all alone. And I know I've got to face tomorrow on my won. But baby before I let you go, I want to say I love you... _

Here is Kai, standing in front of Hilary's doorstep. He took a gulp and called out.

"Hilary!"

She took a peek outside her window but then looked back away.

"I need to talk to you... Please..." Kai said. He saw Hilary go down and out to meet with him.

"What?"

_I hope that you're listening coz it's true. You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do..._

"Hilary... I'm so sorry for what I've said this morning... and I know, I'm such a jerk and all... but hear me out will you?" He pleaded. Hilary crossed her arms in front of her but Kai pulled them down and held them with his in a sincere and comfortingly-soft manner.

"Look, I just wanted to say, I never really meant what I said that I really didn't love you... when you left, I realized that I really did... and I seemed that I cant live without you..." Kai stated.

_Coz letting love go is never easy. But I love you so, that's why I'll send you free. But I know someday, somehow I'll find a way, to leave it all behind me, I guess it wasn't meant to be but baby, before I let you go I want to say I love you..._

"I know you wont forgive the idiot of me... but since... I do love you... I have to make you happy... so... I'll let you go... I suppose one day from now... I'll be able to get over it... coz... some things really aren't meant to be... but... I just want you to know... I love you very much... and even if it just can't be, I still love you..." Kai said, his voice slightly trembling.

_I hope that you're listening coz it's true. You'll be forever in my heart and I know that no one else will do..._

"Thanks for everything... the love... the joys... the memories... I'll never forget those days... no one will ever take away that big part of my heart that belongs to you and you alone..." Kai added, tears slowly gushing out of his eyes. (A/n: Let's say it's already at night, okay?)

_So before I let you go... So before I let you go... I want to say..._

"So... now that this is over... I just wanted you to know that..."

_I love you._

"I love you, Hilary."

"Kai, shut up... just... shut up." Hilary said, looking up into his eyes.

Kai looked back at her.

"I was wrong... not you... you're not a jerk, I am." She smiled, but she was crying.

"I do love you, Kai, I always have! I'll always do!"

"Hilary, I..." Kai began.

"I should be the one apologizing... not you..." She began to cry out as Kai pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Kai..." She shook.

"Me too..." Kai said, nuzzling her hair as she placed her arms around his neck and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't cry..." Kai smiled softly.

Hilary smiled back.

"I love you..." Kai said before pressing their lips together under the pale moonlight... (A/n: sings somewhere out there... beneath the pale moonlight... THWACK Itai...)

So... everything turned out well... love can conquer all obstacles...

END

Tyson: now crying

Kai: mutters Evil bit-

Eternal-Eclipse: It's G-rated BAKA!!  
Kai: Fine...!

Eternal-Eclipse: To all my reader, if I have any, who read my KaiHilary songfics... I want to thank you all. sniff you mean so much to me!!! Anyways... it sucks, S-b-n got deleted... ;; HEY! But I have this now! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! continues to laugh maniacly until her evil onii-chan whacks her with his... ATLAS! Itai... ;; onii-chan no baka! (I do have an evil brother who whacks me whenever I laugh oddly...)

Jaa!

R R

Please...

PLEASE...

PLEASE!

PLEASE!!  
  
PLEASE!!!

I BEG OF YOU! OH PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ME... PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEEE WHACK!!!!

Gomen... just... R and R if you like it... --;;


End file.
